Snow
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Xmas fic for the masses. One of a trilogy. A one small conversation proves that even hate can feel affection. Shonenai MalikMarik, BakuraRyou, IsisMaiJoey threesome
1. Idiot

**Title:**

Idiot

**Summary:**

X-mas fic for the masses. One of a trilogy. A one small conversation proves that even hate can feel affection. Malik/Marik, Bakura/Ryou, Isis/Mai/Joey (threesome)

**Notes:**

Shonen-ai

Don't like-Don't read.

_Let us begin…_

I felt the cold sting on my face. It didn't hurt but it surprised me. And out of shock I stumbled and fell into the foreign slush. It was… So soft and fluffy. Heh, I look up at him and he looks adorable. His tan hat is covering his ears and head only letting his blonde bangs show. The matching mittens are hiding those slender fingers, and the purple bubble jacket makes him look round...

His eye's are lighting up as each flake falls on his nose and melts. Right now he's looking at me his nose is cherry red. He's adorable but stupid. When he saw the snow he ran outside to see what it was... Poor light… He's so cold he wore three pair's of thermal underwear and two pairs of sweat pants and a thick hoodie.

I stand up and calmly walk over to him. His eyes widened as I walked slowly keeping my eyes trained on him. He takes a step back. I smirk evilly, "Awww… What's wrong light? You thought I'd let you get away with it?"

He lets his bottom lip slip through his teeth as he stumbles over word, "Mm.. Sor- I –didn't- WAH!"

I'm pinning him to the ground now and smiling, I straddled his waist when I tackled him so he pressed to the ground with no way to get up. I see his face turn bright red despite the caramel skin. I lean in close and watch him blush even more. I'm about a centimeter away from his face when I whispered to him warming his face with my steamy breath.

"…Idiot." He pouts and then blushes again as I lean it a little more. "Whats wrong Oceir (pronounced: O-sear)" He frowns at me I know he hates his middle name but why not have a little fun…

"Well for starters there's snow being shoved up my ass." He grumbles as he looks away.

"…You idiot…" he looks at me with tears in his eyes…

He's too damn sensitive… I lean down pressing my lips to his slightly before I catch his bottom lip between my teeth and let it slip from mine.

"'S okay… You're my idiot."

-/-


	2. Mistle Toe

**Title:**

Mistle toe

**Summary:**

X-mas fic for the masses. One of a trilogy. A one small conversation proves that even hate can feel affection. Malik/Marik, Bakura/Ryou, Isis/Mai/Joey (threesome)

**Notes:**

Shonen-ai

Don't like-Don't read.

_Let us begin…_

Ryou felt the sting on the cut on his arm from when he'd tripped on a shrub and fell entering the garden "Damn plants…" sighing as he looked around. He really did hate social events but some how he'd been conned to coming to this Christmas garden party. Of course this party was concocted by Mokuba Kaiba to impress his little female friend. It was a beautiful party that was for sure, the decorations were all silver and dusty gray that made everything shimmer with an heir of majesty. Every one was in their best dress and mingling.

Looking all around he noticed his friends were having a ball. Mai and Ishizu were dancing with each other and making their boyfriend, Jou, very uncomfortable. The two sauntered over and wrapped their arms around Jonouchi a smile on their faces. Ishizu squeezed his shoulders in a slight hug "Do you not want to dance with us?"

Mai caught her drift and smiled "I thought you liked our dancing?"

"Trust me when I say I love it. I may be se sitting but I'm giving you both a standing ovation." The two smirked and pulled Jonouchi away to the dance floor.

Ryou raised his cup to his lips with a tired smile; there went his company for the night. Ryou stood up getting ready to gather his coat when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulders. "Would you care to dance?"

"No not really I-" Ryou couldn't force out another word before he was yanked to the dance floor. While there he felt his back pushed against another body quickly he turned around and came face to face with

-Himself.

"Well light I was never one to take no for an answer." Bakura's tell tale smirk was cockier than usual and he swayed to the rhythm of the song before catching Ryou's wrist. "Come on light don't be such a stick in the mud, have a little fun."

Ryou didn't particularly enjoy being forced to dance in front of a crowd. So he tries to get away by pulling his wrist and trying to walk past Bakura or away from him however the tomb robber had smirked the whole way through because each time his light tried to escape he did some thing to make it look like a well thought out move each motions was accompanied by ihis own. To a spectator it really did look like a dancing.

Finally Ryou tired of reasoning gave a fierce yank as he stepped back Bakura's foot caused him to fall back. Relying on the arm around his waist as support. He looked up with wide eyes at the ever-cursed plant strung from the ceiling right above him.

"Damn plants…" Ryou felt a pair of soft lips over his own in a short but breath-taking kiss. Bakura pulled back for a second and then kissed him again slipping his tongue into his light's mouth exploring the unfamiliar territory never leaving his partner's tongue out as he explored. Ryou was floored by Bakura's amazing …oral skills… "You know they might not be that bad after all"

As if on cue shimmering white snowflakes began to drift down from the sky, quieting everyone at the party. All was still just for a moment before Bakura's trade mark smirk was back in play, "You know you gotta lighten up just a little, if you would have said yes I wouldn't have even bothered you…"

"Oh really- what if I didn't want to say yes?"

""Why don't I show you." For the rest of the night disturbing sounds were heard from the guest suite in the north wing of the Kaiba manor.

-/-


	3. Shimmer

**Title:**

Shimmer

**Summary:**

X-mas fic for the masses. One of a trilogy. A one small conversation proves that even hate can feel affection. Malik/Marik, Bakura/Ryou, (Isis/Joey Mai/Joey Isis/Mai)

**Notes:**

Same as last time.

I really do love this pairing just as much as the pairings listed below:

Ryou/Bakura/Marik/Malik/

Seto/Ryou/Malik/Marik/Bakura/Jou

Ryou/Jou/Seto

Ryou/Ishizu/Bakura.

Ishizu to Jou -Sweatheart

Ishizu to Mai -Love

Jou to Ishizu - precious

Jou to Mai -Babe

Mai to Ishizu -darling

Mai to Jou -sweetie

_Let us begin…_

"Ishi! Katsu! Ishizu! Katsuya!" Mai called as she ran into the park under the canopy of snow covered branches the sunlight reflecting off of the newly fallen snow. She heard the crunch of the snow under her boots and the sound of the cloth from her purple parka. She caught sight of her two lovers standing besides the lake looking at it as if it would be the death of them.

"Hey babe," Jonouchi leaned over to give his blonde girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "You sure we can't just go out together for lunch…"

Ishizu quickly nodded before kissing Mai herself. "I agree with Jonouchi, love. It's too cold!" Ishizu rubbed her hands together because they were cold despite the gloves and mittens she had on. "Please I'm begging you I'm freezing! I have on two pairs of thermal underwear, a long sleeve shirt, two turtlenecks one cotton the other wool, tights, sweat pants, jeans, four pairs of socks, boots, not to mention this coat, two pairs of gloves, one pair of mittens, my hair is wrapped, I have on a scarf and I'm wearing a hat and earmuffs. Please Mai!"

Mai shoot her head with a smile "We're going ice skating take off your boots!" Both looked at her as if she was insane, "I don't know what you two are waiting for. A special invitation?"

"Oh fine," Jou pulled off his heavy snow boots and got on a pair of skates in their place. "I don't know how to skate Mai. So don't laugh if I fall."

"I wont sweetie. I know neither one of you can't skate that's why I'm going to teach you." Mai smiled at Ishizu's childish stance, she sat Indian style on a snowless bench, Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes were lowered into a half glare and her bottom lip was pushed out. "What's wrong darling? I thought you liked spending time with us?"

"I like being warm too!"

After a few tries at trying to get Ishizu to put on the skates willingly Mai decided to get a little help. She sighed pretending to give up as Jonouchi walked around from the back and rendered her arms useless by pushing his arms under her own and linking their elbows above Ishizu's head. While she kicked and flailed about Mai sat on her now freed legs and wrestled the boots off and slipped on and laced the skates.

"Katsuya Jonouchi! You are a traitor!" Ishizu howled as Mai pulled her onto the ice fighting all the way. "See if I have sex with you for a week! And I brought chocolate syrup too!"

"Sorry precious, but if I gotta humiliate my self than you do too!" Jonouchi laughed from under his scarf as he tried to remain standing.

"Oh really?" Ishizu's cobalt eyes glinted with mischief as she took off on the ice. She gained speed quickly and skated figure eights in the ice bringing her body low fore the outer curves the did a Triple Lutz and skated to a halt, letting all of the ice scraped up hit her over in the face. "You can humiliate your self sweetheart." Ishizu looked over her shoulder at Mai with big shimmering puppy dog eyes, "Please can we go home I want to be warm!"

Jou was on the bench putting on his boots with each of his girlfriends at his side when he saw the snow start to fall. After both were done he held out and arm which each of them took. "Tell you hat let's go for lunch or maybe some coco and a slice of cheese cake? My treat."

Both ladies grinned at the thought and stood on their toes to kiss their blond boyfriend on the cheek, "You really know how to treat a lady jou." They left the park like that speaking of idle things and smiling the whole way. One would thing having two rich women for girlfriends would be a real toll on the wallet and mind but actually they both loved the simple things and he loved them.

-/-

That is the end of my little trilogy Happy holidays to you all and have a great time. Please leave a review at the door.


End file.
